You'll Always Be My Pup
by QueenHatshepsut
Summary: "I want you to remember that I looked after you when you were just a pup. An unknowing pup, but a pup nonetheless, and you are my pup Logan." "That doesn't mean that you are my Alpha, Victor." "That primal scream of my name said something else Omega," he growled in my face.


This came from a conversation with Casey that evolved from Knockaround Guys to how there was a shortage in A/B/O in the x-men fandom. So here it is.

* * *

I didn't know if this was going to work. I didn't even know if he was going to show up. I didn't even know if this was where he was staying. The room or the right motel. But his scent was here. No one else, just Victor's.

It's been a few years since I left Victor. I knew he was upset, pissed off at me that I left him. But he knew the deal... he had to have.

I smelled him coming before I heard his footsteps. Before I heard his intake of breath and before he opened the door. I saw him in my mind's eye before I turned from pacing the floor.

"Jimmy, you came to see me?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"No... I mean yes. Kind of. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I can't come to check up on my baby brother. My Jimmy," he taunted as he set down some bags on the table and took a seat on the bed.

"No, because when you come to 'check up on me' as you like to call it, you mess things up. I have a good life here, Vic."

I could practically hear the eye roll as he took off his boots and returned to the bags, pulling food out. "Want some dinner? You've been here for awhile. What does the girlfriend think you're up to?"

I shrugged, "She knows I went looking for you. Don't... Don't hurt her."

I looked down at the ground, suddenly wondering why I even came here again.

"Jimmy!" he barked. "Get over here, sit down, an' eat. Your worryin' and over thinking is makin' me antsy."

I sighed, rubbing a hand over my face. "No no, I just want to tell you that to stay away. I don' want to argue or fight with you Vic. Just...leave us alone please?"

He leaned back in his chair, his nails tapping against the wood, studying me. "Who said I was going to do anything Jimmy? Maybe it's not me, maybe it's Stryker."

"Then what's your part in it Vic?" I asked, leaning against the front door.

He turned around and slowly smirked, "You know what I always want. You. I just want _my_ Jimmy where _he_ belongs. By my side."

"It's the same thing over and over again Vic. You know why we're not together anymore. I'm not coming back." I was sick of having this conversation over and over again.

He upended the chair, crowding into my space, and growling in my face, "I want you to remember that I looked after you when you were just a pup. An unknowing pup, but a pup nonetheless. And you are my pup Jimmy. Mine. Always. Logan."

"That doesn't mean that you are my Alpha anymore Victor!" I shouted back.

"That primal scream of my name every time says something else doesn't it, Omega," he sneered back.

I poked him in the chest, "You decided to go crazy and get blood thirsty and I put it up for forever. Quite literally and not so much metaphorically. What was the deal Victor? What was it? What did you promise me all those years ago when we were runnin' and kids?"

He sighed, "Jimmy... You know when we got in with Stryker, it was different. New. We didn't have to hide."

"But we also didn't have to kill in the name of a man who's only interested in killing off all those who aren't his brainwashed soldiers. You fed into that. That's what made you not my Alpha anymore."

He glared at me and crowded back into my space, "Do I need to remind you that you will always be my Omega and I will always be your Alpha, boy?"

I laughed without any humor, "And did you know that I'm welcome to leave when my Alpha puts me in danger? The amount of times we've been assassinated and court marshaled to be killed is beyond reason and you know it. What if someone found out and kept us detained and found a way to kill us, permanently. Then what Victor? Is it worth it then to kill all those people in the name of blood thirstiness?"

"If it means keeping you safe... Yes. All the killing," he said, staring into my eyes.

"Most of them were innocents. Children, women, little boys like you and me. Is that what you want to protect us from? Ourselves?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're different from them," he said on a sigh.

"How? Most of them were like you and me. Just trying to survive. Make it through that day and to the next day. Sure, some of them may not have had any powers, others did. They wanted, no they needed a chance to live. A chance to grow up. The same chance that we got and maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't become killers. What about that?"

He turned away from me, picking up his chair. "I'd rather save them from their misery or worse, from Stryker or another crazy asshole like him."

I ran a hand over my face, bending to pick up my jacket. I looked back at Victor, scratching another mark into the table. "Can I have this? Just this once?"

"It was never up to me and you know it. Just be careful Jimmy. Watch your back from the one that you think has your best interest at heart."

I stared at him until he looked at me. I nodded once and walked out of his hotel room and back towards my house, or what I thought was home. Deep down Victor and I knew that home would always be with each other even if we were on opposite sides of the world.

I stalked towards the bar, Victor's smell wafting in my nose. I kicked open the door and yelled, "Victor!"

I heard him tell the bartender that his bar would probably be messed up when this was over. He slowly got off the bar stool and downed the last of his whiskey, before coming closer towards me. I stalked towards him; I could feel my claws lengthening and trying to come out.

"You might want to listen to what I have to say," Victor cautioned from where he was leaning against the bar.

"And why would I want to do that?" I snarled in his face.

He shrugged, taking off his long coat. "Take a whiff. Do I smell anything like her? Anything like the area she was in? Anything like the scent that was on her?"

I growled at him, not wanting to scent him. Scenting might mean that I may forget the purpose in which I tracked him down. It might mean that I would forget momentarily about getting to the bottom of Kayla's death.

"C'mon Jimmy. You know it's the only way that you'll have the proof that you need. You know it's the only way to calm your subconscious. The only way you'll believe me." Victor came closer to me, pushing up his shirt sleeves and holding out his wrists to me.

I took a step back, "I don't need the extra help," I bit out. He shrugged, tilting and baring his neck to me.

"Victor..."

He stayed silent, waiting for me to scent him. He wanted to prove that he was innocent in this when usually he didn't care if I thought he was responsible or not. I took a step closer, leaning in and brushing my nose against his throat and breathing him in. I kept my eyes on him as I lifted up his wrists, smelling them as well. He opened his eyes and stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Coat."

He passed over the coat, the one he never went anywhere without. The coat I stole for him a long time ago. It seemed to be the only thing that he kept from when we still aged.

"Am I in the clear?" he asked.

I handed him the coat back and turned to walk away when he grabbed my arm. "I know who did it but I also know that she isn't really dead."

I whirled around and punched him the jaw, "How dare you say that-"

He grabbed my wrist and pinned me against the bar, "It's true and you know it. Besides me, the only other people capable of doing it want to keep you under their thumb and deep down you know it too. I'm just trying to help you. I know that I haven't been the best Alpha; I know that but I want to change that and this is me changing that. At least I'm trying Jimmy."

I sighed, my head hanging down, "Just tell me who Victor."

"I'll tell you after you've had some sleep. You're staying with me, I don't trust leaving you alone right now where you stayed."

"Victor, I don't need you to look after me."

His eyebrow raised even further, "Really? That chopper in the distance that you kept hearing wasn't for the news Jimmy."

"It came around the same time that it always comes-"

"But it circles close to where you were staying plus the noise of the engine sounds different than the ones that are used to track traffic patterns. The one used to track traffic patterns are newer, lighter engine compared to out of date bird with a noisy engine. And they're not a hybrid government issued engine and you know it. Snipers were tracking you to figure out the best time to take you out. You just don't want to acknowledge it. You need to acknowledge it, you need accept that you fought for a country that is going to kill you once you're done killing for them."

"Have you accepted that Victor?" I asked.

"I have," he said simply shrugging. He put his coat back on, laying some money on the bar top.

"C'mon Jimmy, let's go to get you some sleep," he put an arm around my shoulders, guiding me out of the bar.

The truck ride to his motel room was a whirlwind of continuous thought on my end. Victor was silent, driving the truck and keeping a hand intertwined with mine.

He led me into the motel room, steering me towards the bed. He helped me out of my wet clothes and handed me a bag of my old ones from when we were still together. "Shower and I'll you up some food Lo."

I moved on autopilot towards the bathroom, letting the steam from the shower try to clear my mind. When I came out of the bathroom, Vic had two heaping bowls of rice and chicken on the table. "Your favorite type of comfort food."

I nodded, skirting around the table and starting to pace around the room while Victor sat in wait for me to come to him. Eventually I whirled around and stood right in front of him, "I just wanted to live my life and enjoy it. Enjoy it without having to kill to survive. I just wanted to live my life without looking over my shoulder every second of every damn day."

Victor pulled me into his arms, carding his fingers through my hair, "You were always more human than me Jimmy. Always deserving of something so much more than what I could give you. You just wanted to get better and enjoy your family. I took away your childhood and for that I'm sorry."

I shook my head and pushed out of Victor's arms, "You have it wrong, Vic."

He rolled his eyes, sitting down on the bed, "I do, huh?"

I nodded, starting to pace. "The only family I've ever really known was you, besides my parents and we both know how that turned out. Yes, we were running for years, but during those times, you still allowed me to be a kid. You were the one that was robbed of a childhood."

He shrugged, "Still didn't have much of a childhood before we started running anyway."

I stopped pacing, "Do you even care that you were pretty much robbed of your life?"

"My life is you Jimmy. More than you know. I live, eat, breathe, sleep, fight, kill, and die for you. Always have and always will, because you are my cub."

He pulled me closer to his body, "Wipe that frown off of your face cub."

I bared my teeth, playfully snapping at him. He smirked, before flipping me and holding me down. "Say it Jimmy!"

I shook my head, laughing and shouted, "Never!"

He leaned down, nuzzling into my neck, "How about now?"

"Nope"

I felt his teeth graze my skin as he inhaled, "Now Jimmyboy?"

"Never." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and nosed my head to the side.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy..." he mumbled against my skin, before licking a stripe up my neck.

"Do you want me to be your Alpha...again?" His breath cooled the place where he licked my skin.

I nodded, turning my head to look at him, "Yes, but you have to swear something."

"Name it."

I licked my lips, "You have to swear that things won't go back to how they were when we were with Striker."

He nodded, "I swear."

I nodded a few times, "Ok...my alpha"

"Ok, my cub. My Omega."


End file.
